1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patent is made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,944 to H. R. McLaughlin, issued Aug. 26, 1958.
The disclosure in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 502,479, filed Sept. 9, 1974 is considered to be prior art against the embodiment of FIGS. 17 through 26 of the present application and is owned by the same assignee as the present invention.